


unsaid;unintended

by ImperialEvolution



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, The Whiskey Speech, This is a short one lads, Warren is an alcoholic, but I needed to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialEvolution/pseuds/ImperialEvolution
Summary: Warren Kepler’s heart is like a liquor cabinet, so no, Jacobi and Maxwell don’t belong there.Or: the whiskey speech, remix.





	unsaid;unintended

Daniel is like whiskey, bitter and sharp, knocking the breath out of your chest. You like the feel of him, playing into the palm of your hand. He’s like whiskey so you take him home and you drink him in and place him, pride and joy, sittin’ pretty on your shelf.

He’s like whiskey so you indulge in him, sometimes. And you’ve never liked to say you’re addicted, but crowding him against your kitchen counter to taste the Balvenie off his lips, well… It a damn close thing, isn’t it? You could stop any time you wanted, but it just so happens that he fits well into the landscape of your often turbulent life that you can’t find it in your heart to want that.

Alana is not whiskey in the same respect as he is, with his pretty mouth and his sharpest of smiles. She’s burning, though, and she’s vibrant and she’s jarring gentleness to Daniel’s wildfire. But, most importantly, you can’t say she’s not nice to have. She’s smarter than you are and she damn well knows it. It would usually leave a rotten taste in your mouth, but she has no desire to strike against you. She’s quite content at your side—or, more accurately, at Jacobi’s (and you really can’t blame her for that).

And maybe you’ve considered, briefly, vaguely, pulling her into the drinking game you play with Daniel, but she doesn’t much like whiskey and she doesn’t much like you, neither. So no. You don’t even think about tearing your teeth into her throat like you do with him, but she takes her place in the liquor cabinet, next to your favourite Balvenie.

And you won’t lie, they do a damn fine job of slotting into the empty space in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on my usual bullshit, I promise more and longer fics with be out soon! Follow me @imperial-evolution on tumblr if you have the guts to stand my weekly TMA spams. Thanks for reading!


End file.
